Nothing but casual
by Sugar101
Summary: Alec is in trouble and is in need of Asha's help. ONE SHOT. Fluffsmut. Please R&R. AlecAsha!


**

* * *

Disclaimer:** I do not claim ownership of Dark Angel or it's characters. Blah blah you know the drill.

Warning: This fic contains sexual material, if you don't like that sort of stuff please do not continue to read. **It is rated R for a reason!**

Author's note: This fic is a one shot, containing the best pair ever Alec/Asha. It is a bit of a fluff/smut type fic. So sue me!

* * *

'Okay' Alec thought to him self. 'This really isn't my day' At the present moment, a man who looked a dead ringer for Dick Tracey, was holding a very large shot gun to Alec's head. Behind him was a young blonde woman (who's name Alec was having trouble recalling) holding a bed sheet around her self.

"You wanna tell me what you were doing in my daughter's bedroom," The man said menacingly. Alec, who was presently on his knees, looked up at the man.

"Well sir when two people love each other very, very much" The Dick Tracey imposter cocked his gun immediately silencing whatever Alec had to say about the birds and the bees.

"Don't you try to be cute with me!" He yelled.

"Daddy no! Please don't hurt him, he did nothing wrong!" It was then that Alec realised just how whinny that underweight cheerleader's voice was. But if she was rooting for Alec's life she could whine until she was blue in the face.

Her father turned around to Face his daughter.

" I won't let this kid come into my house and take advantage of my little girl!" He roared. Alec took advantage of the Father's momentary distraction grabbed the gun and rammed the butt into the man's head. He crumbled like a tone of bricks while the blonde chick (Alec was pretty sure her name started with "M", Mindy, Molly…. Mandy! That was it) screamed in horror.

"Listen Mandy, I had a really great time with you but I'm just not ready for a relationship right now" Alec smiled and shrugged. Mandy watched in shock as Alec strode out calmly through the front door. Well… as calmly as a man could walk while only wearing his boxes in sub zero weather.

* * *

'Alright Alec you need a plan, you are currently half naked in public with no ride, no phone and it's just started to snow, this situation has the potential to become very embarrassing'. Alec stood in the middle of the street with his hands on his hips trying to figure out exactly how far he was away from his apartment.

'Now I have a few choices, I could walk my ass half way across Seattle to my place or, I could make a nice friendly collect call to my best buddy Max or'. Alec took a look around and suddenly realised what neighbourhood he was in 'I could call in a favour from a pretty little blonde I know'.

This seemed the preferable option, as he was in no mood to walk around unarmed and practically naked across four sectors in the freezing cold. And, he was sure he would never hear the end of how "irresponsible and reckless" he was if he got Max to bail him out of this mess.

'Looks like I'm heading to Asha's house' He thought rubbing his hands together.

* * *

Alec knocked on apartment door 255. He leaned one hand on the doorframe and prepared his most charming smile. About a minute later the door swung open.

"Hey Asha. Listen I was wondering" The door immediately slammed shut in his face.

"Hey!" Alec said rather indignantly. 'What did I do to get her so pissed?' A little voice in the back of his head started to rattle off a few things, such as telling her (rather rudely) to beat it. 'Yeah but surely she's gotten over it!'. He knocked again much louder, no answer. 'Clearly not'.

'Shit! Now what am I supposed to do?'. He decided he was just going to keep knocking until she answered the door. 'She can't ignore me forever' He thought with unwavering confidence. He knocked on the door again.

"Come on Asha I hanging on a limb here you gotta help me out" He was about to knock again when the door opened to reveal a very pissed off looking young women.

"And why, oh why should I even consider giving you the time of day?" She asked, eyebrow raised, foot tapping impatiently in a way that Alec thought was entirely too adorable to take seriously, had it not been for the fact that she was holding all the cards now.

"Because you're the kind of giving, compassionate person that can forget the past indiscretions of an old friend and find it in her heart to help a man with no clothes or money or phone" He said his eyes pleading with her.

'Damit' She thought. She considered what Alec just said and took in his current state of dress. 'It is awfully cold outside and if I help him he will be forever in my dept'. Her shoulders sunk in defeat "Dame that irresistible naked body, I'm such a sucker for muscles' she then mumbled something that sounded strangely like "stupid conscience". Alec smiled.

"Alright Alec I'll help you out, but just remember you owe me big time" Alec nodded his head in agreement.

"Of course I completely understand" He said, they stood in silence for a moment and Alec looked pointedly at Asha, she snapped out of her daze.

"Oh sorry" she stepped aside from the door "Please come in" She said with a thorough lack of interest.

"Hold back the welcome party" Alec quipped.

"Shut up" She snapped. Alec took a look around her place, it wasn't bad. It had a decent lounge suit that looked pretty comfy, big TV, an old oak bookshelf that had quite a collection on it and all around the place there were nice homey touches. Candles, retro lampshades and paintings on the walls. Asha's voice suddenly interrupted his inspection.

"You want a drink or something?" She asked.

"Yeah sure" he said as he really took in her appearance for the first time. Her short blonde hair was only just pulled back with a clip but her fringe and a few other bits of hair still managed to escape and frame her face. It was then that he realised how late it had gotten because he notice that she was wearing a big chocolate brown cardigan and baggy blue pyjama pants with fluffy blue slippers.

"I'll be back in a second. Don't touch anything" Alec held his hands up in defence. 'Women' he thought.

The couch turned out to be just as comfortable as it looked Alec sunk back into it and plonked his feet on the coffee table. Big mistake.

"Get your feet off my table" He heard her call out from the kitchen. Alec rolled his eyes and placed his feet back on the ground. 'Gees, give a guy a break' he grumbled to him self. It was then that Asha reappeared with to mugs in her hands.

"Look I didn't have any coffee so I hope you like hot chocolate" She said as she placed a mug on the table in front of Alec.

"Actually I've never tried it" Asha froze and looked at Alec in disbelief.

"You're kidding right? You've been free for practically a year and you've never tried hot chocolate?" Alec just shrugged his shoulders and took a sip of the hot liquid. 'Mmm, not bad' he took another sip and decided he really liked the sweet creamy drink.

"So…What do you think? Do you like it?" Asha asked with blatant curiosity and eyes that were just begging for approval.

"Yeah this is really good, I think I'll definitely add Hot Chocolate to my list of favourite things" Asha laughed as he took another enthusiastic sip from the mug, he was about to take another when Asha's hand suddenly came on top of the cup preventing him from drinking.

"You shouldn't drink so fast. I mean how can you truly appreciate it if you don't even give your mouth time enough to absorbed the flavour? Hot Chocolate should be savoured" She said with such passion that Alec wonder if it was wrong to be completely turned on by what she said. He swallowed the lump in his throat.

"Okay" he said, She moved her hand out of the way and this time Alec watched her as she took a sip from her mug. First she leaned in with her eyes closed and smelled the sweet scent, she then slowly brought the mug up to her full pink lips and took a long drawn out sip. She seemed to let the hot liquid get absorbed in her mouth before swallowing. Alec watched in awe as her small Adam's apple bobbed up and down under the smooth creamy skin of her neck. Alec also didn't miss the little mewing sound she made as she enjoyed the drink. He suddenly wished he had more than a thin pair of boxes on, as he crossed his legs and coughed to clear his throat because suddenly it was hard to swallow.

"So Alec you never did tell me how you wound up on my door step half naked" Alec gave an uneasy laugh. And by the look in eye, that pretty much told the story.

"On second thoughts I could probably guess, never mind you can spear me the details" She said as she rolled her eyes.

"Listen I've got some clothes that might fit you, you can stay here the night on the couch cause I'm in no mood to deal with the traffic at this hour" She said as put down her mug and went to get up. Alec grabbed her wrist.

"There's no need for the clothes I sleep naked," he said with a smirk to which Asha answered.

" As fascinating as that is I was just going to get you a blanket" 'Shut down' he thought as Asha gave him a triumphant smile and walked out of the room. A moment later she returned with a grey woollen blanket.

"Here you are" She held out the blanket for him but instead he stood up and grabbed her hand.

"What are you doing?" She asked in shock and for a second Alec thought she looked hopeful.

"I just wanted to say thanks for this. I know I've been a jerk and I don't deserve your help but for what it's worth…thank-you" He said softly. 'Damit, it's not fair that he can look that sexy, how can a girl possibly resist' What happened next took Alec by complete surprise. He had only meant to lean in and kiss her on the check but at the last minute she turned her head and their lips meet softly. He pulled back slightly, unsure of what to say but then Asha reached up and kissed him again. That was all the encouragement he needed, he brought his hand up to the back of her head and deepened the kiss. His tongue flicked her bottom lip and she opened her mouth and let him in. Their tongues met slowly, gliding along each other, exploring and tasting. Alec felt like he had died and gone to heaven when she dropped the blanket and gently pushed him back to the couch and straddled his lap. Her hands went straight to his hair and shoulder while she massaged the nape of his neck with her soft dexterous finger. Alec let his hands wonder to Asha's waist so he could grind their bodies together some more. Asha moaned in approval while she continued to explore his mouth. Suddenly Alec pulled away and Asha nearly groaned in frustration.

"What's wrong?" She asked, breathing heavily, her lips red and slightly swollen from their earlier explorations. Alec thought she look unbelievably sexy.

"Look Asha, I can't promise you" Asha cut him off.

"I'm not asking for promises Alec, just tonight, no strings"

"Well who would have thought that Asha Barlow would engage in casual sex" Alec smirked.

"Yeah, yeah, less talking more engaging" She said as she claimed his mouth again, Alec groaned and squeezed her thighs. Asha started to undo the big buttons of her cardigan and when she was finished she let the heavy garment fall off her shoulder and land on the floor. Alec broke the kiss and sat back with his large hands on her thighs and watched. Asha had a thin blue tank top on that was practically see-through. Suddenly the air was thick with tension. Asha grabbed the hem of her flimsy tank top and slowly pulled it over her head and tossed it aside. What ever blood was left in Alec head went straight down south, his erection was painfully obvious through his boxes has he took in the sight of a very beautiful, very topless Asha.

Now Asha thought that the first thing Alec would do was go straight for her breasts, as most of her pervious encounters that was the first place the hands usually went. And she wasn't at all opposed to that. Three months of no action had left Asha entirely frustrated and at that moment she wouldn't care if this were just a quickie on her coffee table as long as she at least got some satisfaction. But what Alec did completely stunned her. First he let his steely gaze look her slowly up and down, drinking in the sight of her like she had drank the hot chocolate. Then he brought his hand up to the back of her hair and undid the clip that held most of her hair back.

He put the clip down then ran his hands through her soft hair and let it sit unruly on her shoulders. Alec let one of his hands drop to her pyjama-clad thigh and the other come around and tenderly cup her check with his large hand. He sat up more and brought his lips to the soft juncture between her neck and shoulder. He suckled slightly and nipped her skin causing her to sigh soft and lean in to his lips.

'God this feels good' thought Asha, and suddenly she realised that this had become more serious than she intended. As his large callused hand came down from her check to cup her breast softly, she couldn't help think about how right this felt, being here with Alec this way seemed the most natural thing in the world. He always made her feel so safe.

Mean while Alec was enjoying the soft little gasps she made when he flickered his tongue across her earlobe. And when he cupped her soft full breast he delighted in the way she moaned and leaned into him wantonly. Alec let his thumb play with her nipple until it hardened while he captured her mouth in another searing passionate kiss. It was then that he felt Asha's hands start to wonder. First they cupped the sided of his face then they ran along his neck, and then down his chest where they were doing much the same thing Alec was doing to her chest. Then one of those wondrous hands started to travel further down south until she grasping him in the most wonderful way.

"Asha, baby" he gasped as she slowly pumped him through the fabric of his boxer. All Alec could do was burry his face in her should as her had started to get bolder and move faster. He could feel that familiar burn building up inside, she then reached inside the material of his boxers and cupped him fully. Asha had never felt so powerful as she elicited more groans from him. He bucked his hips into her hand seeking more of that hot wonderful pleasure and when he thought he could take no more he grabbed her hand away from the part of him that begged for her touch.

Asha looked up at him in surprise thinking she might have done something wrong. Instead Alec caught her in a hungry passionate kiss that could possible rival any kiss she had experience in her life thus far. His mouth then started a delicious trail down her jaw to her collarbone where he lingered for a while, biting, licking and teasing before be moved down further. Once he reached her breast he pulled her legs more tightly in to him and leaned her back slightly so he could capture her nipple in his mouth. His tongue flicker and teased the dusty peak while Asha was reduced to moaning boneless heap, and Alec for his part could barely contain the urge to just ravish her then and there on the coffee table.

But it was when Asha started to grind her hips in to Alec groin that he decided that they should move this to the bedroom.

He locked his lips with hers and effortlessly scooped her up. She wrapped her legs tightly around his waist. Alec stood up and then pulled his lips from hers only to have Asha's cleaver little mouth latched on to his neck and earlobe. She seemed to know exactly what to do and Alec just stood still for a while and enjoyed her ministrations.

"Ah, Asha?" He said while leaning his neck slightly more into her mouth.

"Where is the bedroom?" He gasped when she found a particularly sensitive spot near his collarbone. In a daze Asha looked up at him and pointed in the direction of her room. Asha didn't know it was possible to move so fast while carrying someone but before she knew it they were in her room and the door was locked behind them. This was it, Asha thought, there was no turning back now.

Alec set her down, he then bent his head to captured her lips in a soft gentle kiss leaving Asha feeling as though her legs wound give out any second. Alec took a step back from her and slowly removed the only piece of clothing he was wearing. His eyes locked with hers in a heated stare. Asha then removed the rest of her clothing and stood there before Alec gaze. For something that was supposed to be strictly casual, emotions were certainly running high. No one could deny the looks of raw passion and hunger in each other eyes, but also something more, something that neither one were willing to admit. This was more than just a need for sexual gratification, this was a need for human affection, for comfort and reassurance that they were not alone.

Asha then gently pushed Alec back on the bed she straddled him and wrapped her arms around his neck while she crushed her mouth onto his in a passionate kiss. Alec was in heaven, having Asha sitting on him the way she was and kissing him so wantonly nearly pushed him over the edge. He then rolled Asha beneath and started to lick, suck and nibble his way to her breasts. When he finally caught one of her hard nipples in his mouth Asha arched her back giving him more accesses, she moaned and writhed under him while he alternated between cupping and kneading one breast and licking and suckling the other. Alec then slipped a long finger between her legs, Asha cried out and let her legs fall apart some more giving Alec better access for his talented and experience hands. He presses his fingers into her, stroked her until she was sure she would died from the sheer pleasure of it. Asha was moving her hip hard into Alec's hand but still he would not let her have her release. This was it Alec was ready and Asha was ready. Alec positioned himself between her legs and into her welcoming arms, and with one finale heated kiss Alec could take it no more and plunged into Asha slick and warm body. They both moaned and grasped each other as they found a rhythm that sent fire through their veins. Each caress, each kiss and each whisper became more and more passionate as Alec rocked harder and harder into Asha. Then there was a moment of ultimate bliss and they collapsed in each other's arms.

Some time later Alec turned to his side and wordlessly, as though it was his right, claimed Asha mouth in a gentle but none the less passionate kiss. He then nuzzle his nose with hers causes her to smile and cup his check softly.

'I could get used to this' he thought as he eyes wondered appreciatively over her beautiful body. Asha was unlike any other lover he had ever been with. She loved to explore him with her hands and loved to be explored and she did so unashamedly. Sure he had lovers that practically through them selves at him and groped him like there was no tomorrow, but the way Asha touch him was so much more than simply trying to get him off, she was genuinely just showing him affection because she cared. Alec knew then that this was so much more than a casual encounter and he didn't know if that scared him or not.

He then caught her hand and kissed her palm.

"Come on, lets get some sleep, you wore me out" He smile when Asha snugged into his side. They both feel into a content sleep.

* * *

During the corse of that night Alec decided that more fooling around and exploration was needed, this also continued on well into the next day. It took a few more months of these encounters for the two to finally front up and admit certain feelings for each other and another few weeks after that to announce it to everyone else. Though everyone else, surprise surprise, somehow already knew.

* * *

And there it is. All done.

I wrote this fic because of my unwavering faith that the writers of Dark Angel were going to get Alec and Asha together. I noticed a big lack of Alec/Asha centric fiction so I now send a challenge out there to all of the writers that have read this fic to write their own Alec/ Asha fiction as well. There just aren't enough of them.

Sugar101


End file.
